Quest for the queen
by i luv milarion
Summary: what will happen when queen clarion fades away when she gives life to her's and milori's little miracle? will little princess accept her destiniy to be the queen, as the solution for troubles in pixie hollow with queen clarion's fading? or will she embark on a journey to find a magical solution to all their problems, including her father's sadness and heartbreak?
1. prologue

**Quest for the Queen**

_**Hey guyz, this is my first long story. Hope you all like it.**_

_**Ratings: k+**_

_**Pairings: Clarion x Milori**_

_**About the story: Clarion fades away when she brings princess clare to the world. How will milori bear up the situation? Will clare ever be ready to train to be the future queen or will she find a magical solution to all of their troubles? Will her intentions ever be successful?**_

_**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Disney. I do not belong them. I am using them as for the enjoyment of fans. I only own my not the new movie of tinkerbell, I only used one of its names here.**_

_**`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````prologue: **_

It was few hours before sunrise and fairy infirmary was absolutely busy because of the special patient who was there and lord Milori was pacing along the corridor of royal room where queen Clarion was in. He could hear her painful , muffled cries and he hoped it would come over soon.

Hours went by and he turned even nervouse and afraid for her health. Just then a muffled painful moan came out, soon followed by a weak cry. Milori sighed in relief. Baby was born to this world . He was impatient to see his love and their little miracle. Suddenly he noticed something odd was going on ,as clear blue sky suddenly turned in to deep gray and a heavy rain poured down from nowhere.

Being lord of winter,he sensed that something was terribly wrong , as Diana , the talent head of healer fairies , appeared from the royal room, her face held a grave expression. '' lord milori, her highness wishes to see you''

Milori felt his pulse was drumming in his ears and his knees went weak but he kept telling himself everything is just fine as he walked in.

Queen clarion was lying on a bed, looking pale and extramly exhausted and her eyes closed. but the most terrifying of her condition was her golden glow, the brightest aura from all never fairies, was flickering out.

''clarion'' he kneeled beside her bed and held her hand, which was dangerously cold. The usual warmth had already left them.

She opened her eyes and hand over a tiny, warm bundle which was in her embrace, to him and whisphered ''take care of her''. As they shared their last kiss, her golden light flickered off. Milori broked down into tears holding her lifeless , still warm body in his hands. '' please come back clarion, you just can't leave me here'' was the last words he remembered as everything around him went dark.

**This is little bit different from my stories.**

**Now don't kill me that clarion died here ( I'm one of greatest fans of clarion x Milori so I have no intention of pairings of Milori x oc (that is ridiculous no one can ever even dream to take ree's place in milori's heart)**

**Plus, I promise for a huge surprise in last chapter ( this story will be about max: 12 -13chaps or even less) and u won't feel alone that clarion is not here in the story, there will be LOTS of flashbacks about her in future chapters)**

_~I luv Milarion~_


	2. Princess Claire

He woke up in a nearby room after being unconscious for about two days. Thunderstorm was out there, weather was horrible as it was announcing the sudden fading of the fairy felt that his thoughts were tangled up and his mind was numb. He really couldn't believe that his love had left him, forever.

Milori almost fainted during the ceremony held next day, he refused to eat anything , he visibly grew thinner. He kept telling he wanted to visit her, his mind still was at a shocked state because of the tragedy he healer fairies had to give him medicine to put him into sleep.

He woke up next day, there were dark circles around his eyes, he was very thin and weak. He heard a strange noise , in next room so he decided to check. Using the wall to keep him steady, he went there. As he went closer he recognized the sound, a weak cry.

He went in. there was a golden colour crib in the middle of the room, the cries seemed to be coming from it. He peeped in, to find a tiny fairyling crying there who had strikingly similar appearance to clarion. Same light honey brown locks, tiny golden monarch wings, soft delicate peach colour skin , cute little nose and exact large sapphire blue eyes he loved. But extra pointy winter fairy ears, she had inherited from him.

Milori carefully took the delicate being into his arms and cradled her. still he was unsure that it was his own daughter or just a dream. But as her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger as he was about to keep her back, made him realise the bitter truth.

He took her back to his arms ,who was now silently looking at him as he cradled her carefully.

'' well, butterfly ( this was the nickname that clarion put to their unborn baby), father is here mother left us so… ( this moment a tear drop fell feom his eye) she had left a little treasure in my care, you.. so I will always try to be a good father but please forgive me if I'm not a good one.

''hmm.. I'll call you Claire , you look a lot like your mother. Now go to sleep my little butterfly, daddy is so tired'' Milori carefully put the tiny fairyling back in to the crib and wrapped her carefully in rose petal sheets. Rose petal sheets… a flashback hit him.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````flash back`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_Clarion was sitting on a rocking chair, a gift by tinker talents. She was embroidering pink rose petal sheets with golden threads. Milori entered to the room and rolled his eyes and sighed. '' Ree , we are going to have a son, don't you think it's improper to dress him in pink?'' he said as he place his palm on her grown belly._

'' _Milori, it 's a… OUCH'' '' butterfly, do you think all my internal organs are trampolines?'' she asked rubbing her stomach yet smiling through her tears. ''and I am feeling like a clumsie ( human) football already'' Clarion said as Milori press his hand against her stomach and talked to the baby. ''give your mother a break, butterfly'' he said as he felt life there._

''_she seems to be listening to you more than me'' Ree said, playfully. ''so when she is here I will give you the babysitting responsibility''._

''_we both are here to take care of our miracle ,clarion'' he said hugging her carefully. ''don't worry''_

_````````````````````````````````````````````````end of flashback````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

Tear brought him back to present. Hopes they had made faded like dewdrops in a warm sunny day. She had gone ,forever, leaving their miracle in his wasn't even sure he'll make it, as he took no attempt to wipe the tears which flooded down from his eyes.

**Yay! Chapter 1 is over. Hope u all like it.**

**I will post chapter 3 soon. **

**And a BIG thanx for all those who reviewed , favourited ,followed and PM ed this story.**

_**Pleeeese R & R! I need to know your opinion on my story.**_

_~I luv Milarion~_


	3. goodnight, my little butterfly

_**Yay! Thank you very much guyz for all those who had supported me especially LaurenRee, one of my favourite authors and juudjv (guest)and Love2Laugh (guest), who had kindly pointed out my errors! And views had hit 140! Yay! Party time!*does a happy dance*! **_

_**So I guess this almost double update will be a little treat for u all!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 2**

_Weeks later…._

Silver moon beams paid a visit to the room where baby fairy was in, it was just after midnight and Milori was awaken by the cry of Claire, he had fallen asleep on a chair while thinking.

''don't cry, daddy is here'' he whispherd as he took a small bottle of milk, ( _A/N: this formula was founded by one of healer talents as fairylings can hardly digest anything other than breast milk, this formula is consisted of mouse milk, pixie dust, blue pixie dust and essence of special kind of herb) _fromthewarmerbox( _as_ _tinkerbell_ _call_ _it,_ _she_ _had_ _invented_ _it_ _specially_ _for_ the _princess_) and took the baby out of the crib and gave it to her. After she finished it, he tried to put her back in to the crib, but Claire had other ideas, she started crying. Cries got worsen as Milori attempted to calm her down. So at last he decided to sing to her, which was very much unlike of him. The song he selected was the one clarion used to sing to butterfly every evening. Claire immediately stopped crying and stared at her father's face. Tears welled up in Milori's eyes but he held them as he didn't want to scare his daughter.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````_flashback````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_**Sun goes down**_

_**Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms**_

_**Birds take rest**_

_**You are right here in my arms**_

_**I sing for you**_

_**Cool breeze is coming on**_

_**Sea waves rush**_

_**You are right here in my arms**_

_**Moon comes up **_

_**Silver light is glowing on**_

_**Owls swoop in**_

_**You are right here in my arms, tonight.**_

'' _Clarion that was really nice'' Milori hugged clarion from behind, carefully. '' butterfly can hear us so, I just decide to sing a good night song for her'' she answered placing her hand over her enlarged smiled as she felt their baby's kick. _

'' '_he' will be really happy for that song, you are more suitable to be a music talent rather than queen of pixie hollow'' Milori teased her. ''Milori'' Clarion warned, yet smiling. '' you will end up listening to my songs all day long if I choose to be a music talent''_

'' _well even if you are the queen now, there is no difference'' he said grinning, before kissing her on lips._

_```````````````````````````````````````````````````end of flashback````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_**The song was inspired by ''the goodnight song'' in barbie as the island princess movie.**_

_**Hope you all like it!**_

_**Chapter 3 will be posted soon, plz R & R!**_

_~I luv Milarion~ _


	4. first words

**Chapter 3**

**ENJOY!**

Milori returned to his room after a tiring meeting with ministers. Since her fading, ministers 'condition had worsened up. Hayacinth looked like almost a zombie, his face was about a mile long, and there were dark circles under his eyes (as vidia would describe him). and he had lost his kind nature and always found yelling at something or someone. Redleaf and snowflake's quarrels had reached to its peak and both were easily losing their tempers due to stressful condition of pixie hollow. Only Sunflower remained calm and and she was working ever so hard to bring seasons successfully to mainland.

Condition of pixie hollow was really worse, since queen's fading, pixie dust tree was greatly weakened but it survived because of the princess and pixie dust production had reduced to one third of its normal amount. So life in pixie hollow was really hard, tinkers had made machines to help other talents, while no one used their daily, half cup ration to fly or in other things, they saved it up for emergencies. only fast fyers, and garden talents are issued three fourth of a cup as daily ration because their talents are based on pixie dust. Guard talents, tinkers, baking/cooking talents,dust , scribe and art talent fairies almost never used pixie dust daily ration, only once a week they'd take their survival amount, a full cup.

Milori somehow managed to keep stressing thoughts away when he entered his bedroom because he heard Claire crying from top of her lungs. She was now equivalent to 8-9 months old human baby.

He went to her nursery, and a foul smell met his nose. '' there is my little stinkbug'' smiled milori as he changed her nappy and took her to bathroom to give her a bath.

Claire was splashing the water in her baby bath ,laughing joyously, as milori was freezing the splashing water drops, to make her laugh. He missed few, and'' daddy'' Claire said waving her tiny hand at them. Milori froze for a second, it was her first word.

'' tell it again, darling'' he said lifting his daughter from her bathtub and wrapping her from a towel. ''daddy, daddy'' she cooed, giggling and hiding her face on his shoulder. Milori dressed her in her pj s and kissed her telling, ''that's my girl''. ''your mother would be so proud of you'' he said, sighing.

`````````````````````````````````````````````_flashback_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

'' _milori, what happen if I'm not a good mother'' Clarion asked , she looked afraid._

'' _you are the best mother that our little one could wish for'' answered milori placing his palm on her still flat stomach, they had just found out Clarion was expecting. ''and already you are a mother for all fairies in pixie hollow''._

''_but this is.., ''I know clarion, it is different and little bit difficult,_ _but I'm looking forward to hold him in my hands and listen him calling me daddy''_

_Clarion rolled her eyes playfully.'' We are going to have a little girl milori, but I'm sure she will be her daddy's girl, I'm not wondered if her first words would be ''daddy''or something like that'', she said rubbing her stomach lovingly._

````````````````````````````_ènd_ _of flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_`

'' you were always right Ree'' he told himself, kissed his sleeping daughter and carefully placed her in her crib and left.

**Thank you for those who read this, reviewed this so far and PM ed me! You have been a great support to me!**

**Clarionromance22 : this answer is for all who wondering why Clarion had to fade.**

**I think high rank fairies ( the queen, the lord and ministers) are immortal. ( normal ones die when a human child utter that awful sentence) , but massive amount of blood loss, massive physical or emotional pain, uncureable and deadly internal and external injuries can be the causes for fading. **

**I got the idea basically from lord of the rings, in these were the only ways that immortal elves will fade. So as fairies also known as winged elves I thought it will be matching. So credit of this idea goes to J.J Tolkein!**

**Please Review or PM!**

_**~I luv Milarion~**_


	5. how I'm living without you?

Hey **guyz, it's me again.**

**ENJOY!**

As princess Claire grew up, she became pretty, absolutely charming child. Her appearance was very similar to her mother and her behaviour too had many similarities to that of the queen. But she had inherited stubbornness from her father yet along with many good qualities of him.

But indeed she was her mother's daughter, her likes and dislikes were almost same like her mother. For instance, chocolate fig cake was her favourite treat as golden calla lillies were her favourite flower. Both were favourites of Clarion, before her fading.

Claire had shoulder length golden honey brown hair, flawless skin and shimmering sapphire blue eyes and everyone was so sure that she will be just like queen clarion when she comes to right age. Even since she was a baby she hated quarrels and disputes, and liked peace and tranquillity. She wanted to make others happy, she was able to hide her pains for others' happiness. This even wondered Milori sometimes, how a small girl like her ever managed to do that. she was equivalent to a 8-9 years old in humans but she was only 7 seasons old.

Milori was facing a problem now as he had to leave Claire first time since she was born, last time he did not went winter woods for winter preparations since Claire was a baby then. But she is now grown and he couldn't ignore his duties much longer. he simply couldn't put her in danger by taking her to winter woods, her delicate wings are not strong enough to withstand cold. And even she was so small but the main problem was her inability to control her talents. If she used her water talent, soon it would be frozen, as she had inherited few winter talents too. So he simply couldn't take the risk. So he decided to send her to fairy Mary, only one who was capable to control Claire, beside him. Ministers really couldn't cope with a child, and they were very busy but if Mary could take the responsibility, even tinkerbell and her friends could keep her company and make sure that she is safe. At this thought Milori called Viola and told her to summond the head tinker.

He went to the meeting hall ( A/N: the hall in tinkerbell first movie) and waited for Mary to come. Just then, Claire came running , laughing at top of her lungs, chasing after her firefly friend, glitter. Her carefree joyful behaviour made him to remind his first meeting with Clarion. Clarion looked same , hair was bit longer but knee length pearl colour calla Lillie petal dress and shining blue eyes were same, only difference was clarion was older then.

His thoughts were interrupted by Viola's voice. She bowed, '' my lord, fairy mary is here''. Just then Claire shot passed Mary, still chasing after Glitter, her merry laughter , which was very similer to that of Clarion, echoing through the hall. Mary was covered in wave of memories of her best friend. Little princess was just similar to free spirited, adventurouse, mischeivouse, princess Clarion she knew, centuries ago. She wiped her eyes and walked towards lord Milori who was waiting for her.

'' good afternoon, lord Milori''

''good afternoon, fairy Mary, I summonded you to discuss an important matter. As you know this is start of summer, I must return to winter woods, for make sure everything goes smooth in there. As you know, I was unable to go there since Clarion's …'' he couldn't say that word, so instead he said,'' ''….since Claire's birth''

''yes lord Milori, is there a way that I can help?''

'' yes, fairy Mary, could you take care of Claire until I return? I'm aware that you're really busy with the work, but I have no other way to ensure her protection, I can't risk her life by taking her with me. There are no one to take care of her here'' Milori explained.

'' I will take care of her, lord Milori , I promise'' Mary said. '' when you will leave? '' '' I will be going in two days''

'' so I'd come to fetch her then''

''thank you fairy Mary''

Just then Claire almost crashed on him and hugged him tightly, sobbing. Milori lifted her up and hugged her back , asking '' what happened darling?''

'' glitter scared me'' she said pointing at the firefly, who was now peeping behind Mary's shoulder.

Milori kissed her forehead and circled her around making her to giggle. Glitter slowly mutterd something and flew forward, Claire understood he was apologizing, and Milori understood it too. ''ok glitter, no more scares, so,friends now?'' he asked looking at his nodded and Glitter shook Claire's little hand holding it from his six legs. And both went way, laughing and squeaking once again. Milori's eyes were fixed to his daughter but his mind was somewhere else.

Mary walked away, she understood Milori's condition as she heard him say, '' I don't know how I am living without you, Ree''

**Hope you liked it!**

**This chapter is a tribute to my favourite author, LaurenRee!**

**Please review , plz plz plz!**

_**~I luv Milarion~**_


	6. Vidia and the princess

**Chapter 5 is here!**

**ENJOY!**

''Claire'' Milori addressed his daughter as he tucked her under sheets, putting her to sleep. '' tomorrow, I have to go to winter woods, you know, daddy is the lord of winter and I have so much work there to be completed'' Claire noded before asking, ''can I come too''?

'' no, sweetheart your little wings are not still strong enough to withstand the cold over there, and you are yet too little to go there''

Claires' face was clearly screwed up by that so, Milori added ''perhaps, in next winter you will be able to come with me''

''daddy, for how long you will be gone''? she asked innocently.

'' I will return to autumn revelry, blue harvest moon'' he answered.

Claire was unaware that this was little bit longer separation, so she smiled.

''now go to sleep my little butterfly'' he said kissing her forehead. ''good night , for you are the best daddy ever'' Claire giggled hugging her father. '' good night my little princess'' with this Milori left, closing the door silently.

Meanwhile,

Vidia was flying around pixie hollow taking warm air away and filling with cool currents instead. This was a duty that fast flyers perform during summer to keep temperature in a balanced nature. But with the problems occurred only vidia, zephyr, and wisp are allowed to do it as they were the fastest in their guild.

She was passing pixie dust tree closely when she spotted a usual golden glow by a window. Dumbstruck, vidia stopped in midair. It took about two seconds for the fast flyer to realise this was not Ree, but her daughter, who was a spitting image of the queen, only crown and pixie dust dress was missing.

Vidia always tried to pretend that she never missed Ree but including her all fairies and sparrowmen missed their beloved queen. They all missed her usual glowing orbs of pixie dust, her wisdom and her kind, motherly nature. And they missed her very much whenever a new arrival came. Lord Milori did his best at those incidents but they always felt sad for the new arrival as he/she was not greeted and named by the queen, as they all were.

Claire saw the fast flyer and spoke. '' fly with you… eh'' she stopped as she didn't know her name. '' Good night'' vidia replied in her usual sarcastical tone.

''so you are a fast flyer?''

'' what a 'clever 'guess!'' vidia' voice dripped with sarcasm.

'' I guessed because of your pointed ,slim wings, the way you fly and you are wearing purple'' Claire said in a serious tone , vidia remembered ree's tone when she told her to capture thistles. And her jaw almost dropped because she never expected such a serious answer from a 7 season old.

''_~she surely got Ree's brains''~ _thought Vidia.

'' I'm Vidia, sweetie'' she said almost what happened next really made vidia's jaw dropped in surprise.

'' oh, you are the fastest fast flyer who could fly even faster than sound!'' Claire exclaimed. '' nice to meet you''

'' NICE to meet YOU'' vidia said firmly and she was about to go, princess stopped her.'' Vidia, please can you do a favour for me?'' she asked.

Vidia groned. ~_''Here comes annoying royal princess''~_ thought her. ''WHAT IS IT''? she almost snapped.

'' did you knew my mother? Do I look like her?''Claire asked.

This simple question touched vidia's heart. By the second star she never thought that thr 'favour'would be an answer for a question.

'' yes princess Claire, you do look a lot like Ree'' this time vidia's voice was sincere.

''Ree''?

'' your mother'' '' good night'' with that Vidia flew away.

'' good bye vidia'' Claire said to the night sky while she went back to her bed.

Later that night vidia scooted to her bed in sour plum tree and looked at stars from her window, which shone brightly.

''why did you fade so fast, Ree? Your sweet dear girl is missing you''. Even though her tone was usual sarcastical one, she had spoken the truth.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**From next chapter this story will focus more around Claire.**

**Please review, I'm having a feeling that no one read my story! **

**And thank you very much LaurenRee, who reviewed , PM ed and encourage me to continue my story.**

_**~I luv Milarion~ **_


	7. tour to tinkers' nook

~chapter 6~

ENJOY!

Next morning Claire tried to pack her bags, but she couldn't decide what to pack. She heard a tap, her father came in.

'' would you like me to help'? he asked.

Milori packed them soon and when Claire was not looking he put some stuff he brought to it. Ree's silver comb which engraved a pattern of flower vines and a "c", which Claire loved, his old cape and Claires' favourite book, mystery of neverland snowy owls.

After that he sat on the bed and motioned Claire to sit beside him.

'' Claire dear, I 'm telling you something important so listen carefully. You can't cross into winter with other warm fairies..''

'' why daddy? ''

Because your little wings are not too strong enough to withstand cold over there''

..''then you can't go tours in pixie hollow alone, there are hawks and other animals, and you might injure yourself , I don't want to ….''he paused. ''and finally be a good princess and behave, listen to fairy mary, right?''

Yes daddy , I will'' Claire promised and hugged her father.

Just then they heard a tap on the door. '' my lord, fairy Mary is waiting '' said viola.

'' now come on , my little butterfly'' he said, holding her hand.

Both went to the pixie dust tree centre, where Fairy Mary was waiting. As lord Milori spoke with Mary, Claire saw a thin, sparrowman with ginger hair,strong wings and dewdrop glasses and overweight sparrowman with black hair and small wings looking at her, she smiled.

Both bowed to her, and thin sparrowman spoke. '' my lady, Phinease T. Kettletree Esquire at your service.''

Poor Claire found it was very hard to spell his name, but then other one spoke, pointing at him, he said, '' he's Bobble and I'm Clank''

''Clanky'' other one looked shocked. '' sorry my lady, he is Clank and call me Bobble''

Before Claire could say anything, fairy Mary spoke, finishing her discussion with Milori, '' boys , take princess Claires' luggage to the cart''. As clank and bobble took the bags and went to load them to the cart, Claire turned to her father. She had finally realised that she was leaving, so tears were streaming down from her blue eyes. But she wiped them, more like her mother, she was determined not to show her emotions in public.

Milori couldn't look at those eyes, they made him remember clarion's eyes , very same on the day which they said goodbye to each other,at the border. So, he just walked away, quickening his pace.

Mary almost dragged tearing up princess out of the pixie dust tree, and hugged the little princess. '' don't worry dear , he will return soon''

Claire wiped her tears. Then a buzzing noise appeared from her behind. It was her friend glitter who was surprised to see the princess outside the pixe dust tree.

'' we are going to tinkers'nook , glitter'' Claire explained to the surprised firefly. And she turned her attention to cheese who were tied to the cart and patted his head. Clank and Bobble loaded Claires'bags and they all set off to tinkers'nook.

Claire had only been in springtime square and summer meadows only a handful of times, and only once she had visited to tinkers'nook with her father. They used a short cut where now dust talent sparrowmen used to goto autumn forest ( dust talents use carts and newly invented skateboards to distribute pixie dust rations) but Claire enjoyed the view.

But something caught her eye, it was two animal talent fairies, who were trying to teach baby squirrel how to climb trees, but it had converted to an exhausting task as they had no pixie dust to fly. Both had use vines to make themselves to tie up to a branch, but they kept falling.

Claire felt guilty, she knew everything happened to pixie hollow after her mother's fading, but she had never experienced it, now she felt it was her fault that all fairies were suffering like this.

They soon arrived their destination , tinkers were very busy, making machines to help other talents.

''Tinkerbell'' fairy Mary called. A young fairy in a green dress shot passed them, yelling, '' give me a minute fairy Mary ''.

'' oh tinkerbell, you are testing those ridiculous shoes again, ….''fairy Mary couldn't complete her sentence as tinkerbell, who was unable to keep her balance crashed on fairy Mary. Clank and Bobble helped both to stand up. '' sorry fairy Mary'' Tink smiled sheepishly.

'' Tinkerbell, how many times do I have to tell you not to test those shoes in here'' Mary huffed.

Claire saw tink was wearing pair of wheeled shoes ( these were fairy sized skates, but Claire was seeing them for first time)and curiously looked at her.

Tink's jaw dropped when she saw the princess.

''Tinkerbell , this is'' .. '' princess Claire'' tink completed fairy Mary's sentence and smiled with the princess.

Claire instantly felt that tinkerbell was good natured and kind, so, she returned the smile, from which both tinkers reminded of the queen.

'' tinkerbell, can you share your house with the princess, until we prepare a one for her''? Mary asked.

''If princess like, she can stay with me until lord Milori returns'' tink answered looking at Claire.

Claire nodded.

'' so then boys, take those bags to tinkerbell's house'' odered fairy Mary.

Clank and Bobble unloaded the bags and took them to tink's house while tinkerbell helped princess up the ladder which lead to her house.

**So, hope you enjoyed!**

**Plz plz , a pretty plz with pixie dust and berries on top, REVIEW!**

**~I luv Milarion**


	8. Flashbacks

**Yay! 400 views ! thank you all who read this story!**

**And especial thank for all who reviewed , encouraging me and pointing my errors those who PM ed me! **

**Here is chapter 7, **

**ENJOY!**

After few days princess Claire came to live in tinkers'nook, tinkerbell thought she'd take the princess around pixie hollow. Claire agreed and only telling Clank and Bobble, both sneaked away. Claire was afraid to use tink's skates first , she was really bad on them, like when queen clarion ice skated.

Tink remembered the time she and her friends spied on the queen and the lord, about week after their reunion.

````````````````````````````````````````````````_`flashback`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

''_hey guyz, look who's ice skating there'' Vidia pointed at a small frozen pond near ice palace._

'' _queen clarion and lord Milori !'' gliss cooed. _

'' _well, why don't we go and take a look?'' asked spike smirking._

''_YEAH'' all agreed and went there, they hid behind frozen bushes and peeped at the queen and the lord._

_Ree was standing on ice, and Milori was holding her hand, trying to help her to skate, but when he 'd let her hand go, queen would fall on her back._

_Ree's patience wore thin when she fell on her back on what looked like millionth time._

_Both, spying fairies and milori had turn red from trying not to laugh._

'' _milori I can't do this'' ree almost yelled after hiting the snowbank, losing her balance. '' wait till I come there'' said Milori and took off his cape and tink and friends sighed at the sight of his broken wing. _ He was sliding along ice but lost his balance and crashed with clarion ,who was standing on snow unsteadily.

'' what happened to him? I heard Dewey say he was the best ice skater in winter woods but he never skated after losing queen clarion'' peri told others, wondering.

They saw both rulers stand up, Ree was looking shocked. ''Milori, what happened? Are you all right? ''

'' I guess it is my wing, I can't keep my balance'' he said, and Ree was almost in tears when she heard that.

Spying fairies were shocked to listen what was the reason, they all felt sad for lord Milori.

'' don't worry, love , I never care as I have you back I my life now'' they all knew lord Milori was trying to make the queen feel better.

'' no, it was my entire fault , Milori'' she said wiping her tears,

Fairies were shocked to see their queen crying.

Milori slowly cupped Ree's face and looked in to her blue eyes. '' never, clarion'' he said before kissing her on lips.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````end of flash back```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After few hours…..

Tinkerbell and the young princess returned home covered in half frozen mud. They were helping fawn to bathe animals and both couldn't stop laughing when they remember what happened.

''tink come on'' Claire said jumping to the stream ignoring fawn's protests.

''no, I can't, animals are not too good with me'' Tink replied.

Tink watched as princess washed a baby squirrel and dried it using a leaf towel. Just then very energetic bunny jumped into water , splashing water everywhere. Tink fell in to a muddy puddle caught in the wave of splashed water, making both Fawn and Claire die out of laughter.

Claire went to help tink as they both fell on mud, but claire's uncontrollable freezing talent made mud frozen, trapping them inside. Fawn had to fetch Iridessa to melt ice and get them out.

But after returning back to tinkers'nook, Claire looked much serious than a seven season old fairy should be, but tink didn't wanted to bother her because she knew princess was still sad that she was separated from her father.

But Claire was sad that she had visited to summer meadows and springtime square, to see the troubles that fairies had faced after her mother's fading. She couldn't escape from the thought that she was the reason for everbody's suffering.

Meawhile in winter woods,

Lord Milori was with animal fairies who were training them to take off and land with snowflake baskets. Eventhough his eyes were fixed on snowy owls , his mind was fixed on past memory, which happened in the same place.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

''What happened here?'' Milori inquired as he landed on frozen lake to see crushed snowflakes and pieces of snowflake baskets.

'' snowy owl collision, Lord Milori'' Sled answered.

''Is anyone injured?'' Milori asked with a great concern.

'' no, lord Milori', everyone is fine'' sled assured.

As the winter lord helped fairies to clean up the mess, he saw a usual golden glow by the corner of eye. He turned his head to see Clarion, who was smiling. He was surprised to see her as she never came to winter woods without telling him and she was really busy on daytime as she had three seasons and lots of fairies to take care of.

He walked to her, but even surprising him more, she flew into his arms and hugged him , a clear happiness was visible on her face. Milori saw fairies were trying not to giggle, so he took her into the woods.

They sat on a fallen log half covered by snow, in a small clearing of the forest. Clarion spoke first.

'' Milori, I have something to tell you''…. she paused for a moment, '' I'm expecting a child'' she said feeling very nervous for first time in her life.

Milori could not speak for a moment. A baby. Their child. It was unbelieveable to him. But he quickly hugged her and kissed her as he felt she was feeling nervous and tensed as he didn't replied her quickly. '' Ree, I .. I have no words to explain my feelings. I'm very happy'' he said kissing her.

Her face was lightened up, he had never seen such a glow in her face before.'' I still can't believe it, Milori'' she said softly, caressing her stomache. ''me neither, Ree'' he replied before hugging her.'' But I'm sure of one thing, I love you and I love our little miracle''.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I will try to post next chapter soon. And once again I thank everyone who read this story. I never thought I will get any responds from you, guyz, especially because this is a sad story. But keep your hopes up, I will give the surprise at the end.**

**Plz review!**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	9. painful days

**Hey guyz, it's me once again. Sorry for not updating soon, but I was caught up in work!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

It was mid of autumn, and fairies were busy as autumn revelry drew near and because of blue harvest moon festival, which was after 8 years, last one was where tink sucessfully made legendary amount of blue pixie dust, but this time it will be the first one they would celebrate without their queen.

Minister of autumn had asked tinkerbell if she could repair the balloon she used in her journey to find mirror of Encarta (later she gave it to Clank and Bobble to be used in pixie hollow games but as it was not held for two years, balloon needs a repair), as it could be used in autumn revelry. But this time building the scepter was given to dust talents as they knew how to deal with tiny pieces of moonstone.

Tink was busy at her workshop but she knew princess Claire was in pain and guilt eventhough she tried to show she was happy, so she decided to ask the princess to help her to repair the balloon, to keep her busy. And even tink knew princess would never tell what makes her to feel so worried and guilty, because she was more like her parents, like to keep her feelings and emotions, hidden.

'' pincess Claire, would you like me to help with that balloon?'' she asked.

''yes, tink'' she replied, smiling.

While they were working, tink told Claire about how she was given the task to make the scepter, her adventure, how she found mirror of Encarta, and how she lost the last wish of it. Princess showed a great concern over the topic and tink paid attention to her work, so she didn't notice that hurt flicked in Claire's eyes when she told it was the last wish of the magic mirror.

And tink droned on how she found her sister, periwinkle, couple of years ago and about her snowmaker, how freeze moved in and how all winter fairies came for help. But tink was careful not to tell much about lord Milori or queen Clarion. And told the princess about Lizzy and mainland.

That night , after tink fallen asleep on her hammock, Claire stepped out of the teakettle house holding her favourite book , mystery of neverland snowy owls,in her arm. She never read it in tinkerbell's presence for the book gave her flashbacks about her father reading it to her , in many nights. It made her heart broken that her father left her without any message or connection for almost one and half season. So she never read it till the end.

So she decided to read the rest, she sat on a branch and began to read the final chapter which her father left to read, but something inside her head yelled she had read this somewhere before, it was always happening to her with that book , eventhough she never read it before. She closed her eyes as she finished reading last lines of the book. - …. Winter fairies get help from snowy owls for many tasks, but they gain great enjoyment by taking a snowy owl ride around winter woods which is the greatest way to have a quick yet breathtaking trip around the winter woods.

A flashback overflooded her mind, actually it was a blurred memory. A voice.

''…. I hope you will be able to go owl rides with daddy, butterfly''

Claire was terrified by the sudden flashback, for she recognized the voice as the one she hear in her dreams. No one ever called her butterfly other than her father, yet this voice was female, the kindest , loveliest one she had ever heard of. So this voice must belonged, to …. Her mother. Claire cried harder when she realised it was the only memory she had about her, she still felt the warm, protected feeling when she heard, actually recalled her mother's voice. ''how unlucky I am'' poor girl thought, '' i have lost my mother, not only to me but to my father and to all pixie hollow and made them suffer,'' she covered her face from her palms and wept, as silver moon hid itself in a dark cloud, unable to look at the weeping princess.

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourite and followed and read this story, you all have made me encouraged to write more!**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**And about Claire's memory, it was one from when she was about to born, clarion used to read to her and to talk to her. And I've heard it's natural for kids to remember things during they were to be born as I heard there was a kid who told her/his father to read the rest of ''the hobbit'' book, telling that he had heard the part of the story somewhere, but it was only time he must have heard it was, his dad used to read that same book to him when he was about to born!**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	10. Dreams and anxiety

**Chapter 9 is up!**

**ENJOY!**

It was about a week before autumn revelry. And all winter fairies were busy as they have to ready all preparations for winter, in time. Lord Milori was really busy helping fairies and sparrowmen in their work. But howmuch he'd work, sadness never left his heart. He was feared to close his eyes, for if he closed his eyes even for a millisecond, he could see his love, smiling as usual. He never slept in his private chamber in ice palace, for even many seasons had passed, her unique fragrance, and memories still resided there. It was a nightmare to him to use the bed they slept, so he used the couch in his study instead.

He closed his eyes lying on his couch after a tiring day, wishing sleep would take him over soon.

He opened his eyes to found himself walking towards the border and saw in distance his beautiful fairy was waiting for him, there. '' Milori'' she called to him.

He started to walk towards the border, but a snowstorm began, making him impossible to see and walk. He found a warm bundle in his arms, he could see it was his baby daughter. She was wrapped in a thin cloth, she was wailing because of the cold. Milori kept his daughter close to his chest, wrapping her in his arms, trying to keep her warm.

''milori , help'' he heard clarion's cries and somehow made to the border to find it was turned to a craven and clarion was about to fall into it, she was holding a weak branch, her body was covered in blood, her wings were crushed. Tears were flooding down from her sapphire blue eyes.

Using his one arm to hold the baby, he used his other arm to grab her wrist and tried to pull her up. Snow storm was hitting him hard and weak soil he was standing was loosening in each second, Claire was crying hard, as harsh winter wind stole warmth from her little body.

'' Milori , please'' Clarion pleaded to let her go, looking at his brown eyes, '' never'' he said through his gritted teeth. He used final energy left in his body to pull her up, at the same moment, snow filled wind made him blind for a second, as it passed, he realised both had fallen from his arms. Still he felt the warmth of Claire's tiny body pressed to his chest.

'' CLARION…'' he yelled as loud as he can , before jumping in to join his beloved fairies.

Milori woke up panting, and sweating, the dream he had was almost real to him. He pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to send the remainders of the horrible nightmare away. After calming a bit down he realised he had seen the truth. Clarion was his past, he had to admit it , even how bitter the truth was. But lingering to his past and neglecting his present, his daughter, is not the best thing to do. As in his dream, it may end up even losing his little butterfly.

He realised how wrong he was. He didn't even sent a message to her. She was his own, the little miracle they created. Even clarion won't bear up this type of separation, so how a little girl would do? He promised Claire to be a good father, he was both parents to her, but he had broken his promise.

He stood up from his couch and walked to the window. He looked at the night sky, stars were glowing bright. He looked at three special stars in night sky, he remembered telling Claire about them.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

''daddy, which one is your star?'' little Claire asked, looking at the night sky. Father and daughter were standing in the balcony of Claire's bedroom, looking at stars.

''there , that big silver one'' he pointed out. ''and the little golden one near it ,is your star''

Claire giggled. But her eyes caught a beautiful golden star, which was apart from the stars in the question. ''who's star is that?'' she pointed out.

''that is your mother's star''

''why is it away from our stars,daddy? Is she angry with us?'' Claire asked.

''no butterfly, she is little bit away so she can watch us so clearly'' he answered in a bitter tone.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````end of flashback```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

He looked at the same star, and whisphered, ''please forgive me , clarion, I was unable to fulfil my duties as a father. You trusted me, but I failed. But from now on, I promise you, I will try to be the best dad for her, I will visit her tomorrow and apologize for what I have done, I'm sorry ree''

He looked at the little golden star and whisphered, ''please forgive me if you can, butterfly''

**Hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Next chapter is not sad, but contain more adventure from next chapter onwards!**

**Plz REVIEW!**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	11. fairy tale theatre

**Chapter 10**

**ENJOY!**

Claire was extreamly upset because she had started to feel that her father hated her because she was the reason for her mother's fading. She just went to the beautiful waterfall nearby (A/N: you can see this in first tinkerbell movie), with her friends, glitter and spots, a ladybug, whome she found in her tour to springtime square. She was trying to think a way to make things right, as she heard many fairies talking that how this blue harvest moon festival is going to be the first one without the queen. She just sat there and thought a way until a headache decided to come. But she couldn't figure a way.

Meanwhile Tink and her friends were trying to find the princess, as Rosetta had come to invite her close friends to a dinner.

''Princess Claire'' Tink shouted. '' I can't find her guyz, help me'' she finaly said. Vidia flew upwards and searched while Iridessa and Silvermist searched in the trees and bushes. ''there she is'' vidia told, as she saw golden glow near the waterfall.

They all walked there , they saw Claire is wiping her tears. '' poor little daisytop must sure be upset because lord Milori is not here'' Ro whisphered. ''princess Claire'' Tink called again.

This time Claire heard her, and quickly stood up and wiped her face and adjusted her hair. She turned to find Tinkerbell and all her friends. She smiled. '' HELLO princess Claire…'' Rosetta dragged on, while Vidia elbowed her. Rosetta covered her mouth and giggled. '' sorry, well princess Claire, can you come to the dinner at my place tonight? Sled and others will be coming too.

Claire was really fond of Sled and loved him like considering him as her own brother. Sled too, liked the princess and often brought books , flowers and gifts when he visited pixie dust tree, with the latest reports of winter preparations when lord Milori resided there.

Claire smiled. ''sure Rosetta, I will come to the party''.

All walked back to tinkers'nook , they saw snowy owls arriving to take snowflake baskets to the winter woods, some owls dropped parcels carefully before grabbing snowflake baskets. Winter fairies mostly send iced cookies or sweets to their friends by owls.

But another owl came, it had a jewelled necklace around its neck. All gasped because they knew this was lord Milori's owl. Owl dropped a parcel infront of the princess and hooted.

Claire understood what he was asking, '' do you want me to wait until you reply to the note?'' , so she answered yes. She quickly read the note in thin piece of ice before melting.

~dear Claire,

Sorry that I do not talked to you for this long. I'm very busy with my work, but it is only a week left for blue harvest moon festival. I hope you understand and forgive me. And I hope you like the gift.

yours,

daddy.~

note melted in Claire's hands but happiness in her heart didn't melt. She was almost in tears that her dad had contacted with her again.

''open it, sugercane'' Rosetta said.

''RO'' everyone yelled at her. ''sorry princess Claire'' Ro apologized.

'' it's ok, Ro'' Claire told her, quickly unwrapping her gift. It was a pretty dress made up of teal coloured winter leaves and snowy owl feathers. '' it's beautiful'' she said. Others gasped.

Claire quickly wrote a note and gave it to her father's owl, who was waiting for it. He squaked a goodbye and flew back to winter woods.

Others noticed that she was beaming, and her eyes were shining brightly. Everyone felt happy as they knew Claire was sad that her father was parted from her. So as everything was almost fine now, others went away promising to meet during fairy tale theatre.

**same day, evening,**

fairies were gathering in the theatre, tink and fawn rushed to the mushroom seat that Claire was sitting with Mary. ''sorry, we were helping Ro for fixing things'' they said.

Soon music started and Lyria began to perform.

**Long before, pixie hollow was born,**

**World was young, yet magic was there**

**To control the beings who lived.**

**This is the story of never crystal ,which gave the power and magic**

**Even to the fairy queen.( with** she waved her hand and it pictured the ancient world with its wild creatures and a bright light creating the fairy queen, and pixie hollow)

**There was wish granted upon it. **

**Which is hard to achieve.**

**For you have to pass many dangers.**

**If you seek for power and greed,**

**Days in stormy never sea,**

**Would never bring you to the dark land,**

**Where this mighty stone is. **

**(** she waved her hand,the stormy sea, waves clashing, and an island in it was created by pixie dust)

**Marshes, thorny traps and dangers of sharp teeth**

**Lurking in corners to bring you death and worse,**

**If you are with pure heart**

**Will be the luckiest who will pass**

**And find the way to diamond castle. **( pixie dust twirled and formed and image of a mighty castle, in an island, middle of a lake)

**And the only wish of this mighty stone,**

**Will bring you no riches, neither desire**

**But , your wishes will be fulfilled**

**If only wished for others.**

Music stopped. Claire looked at others who had eyes and ears still glued to the stage. Her eyes shone bright, for she had found the way to bring her mother back to pixie hollow, so everyone won't suffer again.

It only took mere seconds for her to slid from her seat, muttering to tink that she is going to get ready for the party. she ran off to tinkers'nook, but she couldn't hear the last lines of the legend.

**But one thing is there **

**that this power is unable to fullfill**

**If your wish is to bring back ones who are faded,**

**That will never be granted.**

**Oh, I know this performance stuff is lame, but plz forgive me, this is my first attempt.**

**And sorry for not updating soon, but I'm very busy with school, studies and stuff.**

**And plz REVIEW !**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	12. Journey to the diamond castle- part I

**Chapter 11 is up!**

**ENJOY!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOo**

Claire crashed into teakettle hose and began to pack for her sudden journey. She packed cheese and cookies and water. And tinkerbell's pixie dust. She put a letter on tink's mirror ,explaining things in brief and apologizing for taking that pixie dust and dressed up in the dress her father gifted her and teal coloured pants, her brown hair hung in a ponytail.

She flung her satchel over her shoulder and took few leaves and a pencil. She might draw the map later. she ran to the clearing beside the house, where tink had kept her balloon.

Claire jumped in, before that, she sprinkled those pixie dust over and cut the vines which connected the balloon to tree stumps.

Balloon rose to the air.'' By the second star, I'm lucky that tink taught me how to control this.'' She thought while controlling the balloon, as it quickly passed pixie hollow behind it, traveling fast towards the never sea.

She heard a squeak behind her. It was Glitter and Spots.

''go back you two'' Claire whispher screamed. Both shook their heads and crossed their arms. Claire argued with them for about ten minutes but the results were same.

''ok, you can come with me.'' She accepted the defeat at the end.'' But no over- eating or quarrelling or disturbing my work ,right?'' she said. Both nodded in agreement.

Then she instructed spots to keep an eye on the direction while she prepared the map with help of Glitter.

**Meanwhile, in pixie hollow**

Lord Milori jumped from his owl, he walked rest of the way to tinkers'nook thinking how much her daughter would be surprised to see him. At this point he saw fairy Mary walking towards tinkers'nook ( she was coming back from fairy tale theatre) and called her.

''oh, Lord Milori'' she exclaimed. ''going to visit the princess''? she asked.

''yes, where is she?'' Milori asked.

''tinkerbell told me she came earlier from the theatre to get ready for a party in Rosettas'house. '

''Oh!i guess she is still getting ready to go, so fairy Mary , how did she cope?''

''poor girl was very upset. But she was good at hiding it. Tinkerbell and others kept her company and taught her tinkering'' Mary answered.

With the talk, they had arrived at the tinkers'nook, and that moment Tink, Bobble and Clank came as they need to get ready for the party. They were surprised to see lord Milori, but tink quickly climbed the stairs, calling the princess.

But an empty house greeted her, tink was terrified when she saw the letter. Mary came in to see tink standing middle of the house, staring at a piece of paper.

''what is tinkerbell? Where is the princess?'' she asked.

''she had gone to find the never crystal'' tink whisphered, tears pouring down her eyes.

''Nonsense , why would she do such a thing?'' said Mary, as she took the letter from tink's hand, and read it.

**~Dear tinker bell,**

**I'm going to find the never crystal, as I know I am the reason for everybody's suffering. I will bring my mother back. So this autumn revelry will not be the one to celebrate without her. Please don't tell my father about this as I hope to come before blue harvest moon festival.**

**Yours truly, **

**Claire.**

**p.s,**

**I took your pixie dust and the balloon, sorry for using them, I will repair the baloon after I return.**

**C.R~**

And fairy Mary almost fainted with it, but she managed to go down.

Milori was surprised to see Mary almost on tears and tinkerbell was weeping.

''I'm really sorry lord Milori it was my entire fault. I was th.. the one who taught her how to co.. control the balloon and I told her about … ma..magic mirror'' tink sobbed falling to her knees.

''what is she talking about? And where is my daughter?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Mary handed him the letter and he read it quickly and with the letter he whistled to his owl. It landed in the middle of the tinkers'nook as he jumped on it and pulled the reins. Owl silenty took off and flew towards the pixie dust tree.

Mary grabbed tinkerbell's hand and ran towards the direction where the owl went as fast as she could.

Clank, Bobble and all the surprised tinkers followed them.

**Somewhere over the neversea,**

Claire yawned. She was tired and sleepy after all. So she instructed her friends to keep an eye on the direction and the balloon and told them to wake her soon.

She grabbed her father's old cape from her bag and covered herself with it, it gave her comfort and strength for the quest infront of her. And with it, she soon fell fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**sorry that this chapter was late, I was stuck up with school and work.**

**And views over 1000! Oh my spring! * dancing around the room and screams * thank you all VERY MUCH! * bows to all readers***

**And especial thank you for all who reviewed, and a BIG thank you for the guest who reviewed, who made me to write this chapter soon as posibble. I hope you had an account, so I could PM you!**

**And PLZ REVIEW!**

**~I luv milarion~**

p.s; C.R means Claire Reesa.


	13. Journey to the diamond castle - part II

**I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was immersed in a pool of school work and studies , private and family issues and stuff. I have almost no free time to update, today I have a bad cold and mom made me to stay in bed, but I decided to give you all an update.**

**So enough excuses for my late update, let's go back to the story.**

**ENJOY!**

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOoOooO oOOoOooOooOooOooOo**

Two days later, they faced a storm. It was fierce and wind was too strong. It whipped passed the passengers of the balloon. But Claire's determination was stronger to be stopped even by a cyclone.

Claire saw a land at the distance. But if she had to describe it, she'd describe it as a dark grey cloud. And they could see the bolts of thunder appear far in the cloud. Definitely this is the dark island. It was the same one she saw in the theatre. Only difference was this one was real and of course, terrifying. Powerful winds drew her away from it but using pixie dust and her fastflying talent and thanks to tink's special power supply system, she managed to go inside.

What she saw was grey black ground, nothing green nothing gave any sense of life, everying was dead, black, grey and brown. Steam was rising from marsh below. She heard glitter screaming, but what she was afraid was faint sounds of roaring and in distant through grey clouds, she could see orange flames.

Well, she somehow managed to land on a hard rock which was made up from cooled magma. She saw the balloon was bit damaged but there was no time to spent to repair it. So she took her satchel, and called for glitter and spots, and coiled up few wines that was in the balloon around her shoulder and fixed the balloon tightly to the rock.

She walked up few steps just to stretch her legs and tried to lift her wings, but she could not lift them, her wing muscles suddenly went very weak and tired. She sighed. ''I guess it is a part of magic here'' she told others and walked few steps further, and barely balanced herself before falling into the marsh.

Fog had almost covered up every inch of the atmosphere and the air she breathed was poisonous fume. She had no way to cross the marsh other than trying her luck , passing it by foot.

Claire grabbed a stick nearby, and immersed it, trying to find a hard piece of land to step on. It was a mammoth task, she had to keep her balance while trying to find her footing.

Hours later she managed to cross it about half, and reach to a big rock half immersed in the mud. She sat up, trying to take some rest. Glitter was showing the way to Claire by lighting up the way , so he came and land on her shoulder, yawning.

Claire tried to figure out the direction by looking at her map, meanwhile Glitter and Spots both were enjoying some cheese. After resting, Claire got up, she knew, she'd run out of time if she rest so much. And step in to the mud trying to find the footing.

After many hours she emerged from other side of the marsh, panting and completely covered in mud and dirt. Her legs ached and she couldn't breathe properly, she began to wheeze because she had spent hours, drenched in muddy water.

Spots looked into her bag trying to find the medicine she use, Claire suffered from breathing problems since she was a baby, because she was born premature. Claire took the herbal syrup and lied on the hard ground, wishing her illness would recover soon. She knew she had no time to waste in finding the diamond castle.

After having a short nap, she stood up, ready to continue her journey. She called Glitter and Spots as she picked her bag, rope and her father's old cape, which kept her warm, because suddenly a freezing wind had started blowing. She looked at her map, she knew that she had to pass the thorn forest next.

**oOOoOoOoooOooOoOoOoOoOOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**so sorry that this chapter was short and bad, but it is hard for me to type now because I have a massive headache now.**

**I promise I will update as soon as I can. And Love2Laugh (guest), thank you very much for ur review, and that review really made me to write this chapter, so this is for you! **** ( I hope you had an account, so I could PM you and thank you)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back soon.**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	14. journey to the diamond castle part III

**Sorry for the late update but I am stuck up with school work and I have to do a project and all, I even barely have time for myself. But I decided to write new chapter as many of you requested me to do so.**

**So enough excuses for this late update, let's go back to Claire's adventure.**

**ENJOY!**

**oOOooOOooOooOOooOooOoOOOoOOoooOOOoOOOoOOooOoOOOoOO OoooOooOOoOOoOOO**

Claire entered the thorn forest, which she saw quickly covered by the thorny creepers. Forest was growing at an incredible speed. Soon , Claire barely had a place to stand. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think about a way to escape, she screamed when a thorn almost pierced her body. She suddenly remembered tink's story, the freeze moved in and how it killed the trees in autumn woods.

Freeze could do the same to thorns.

She tried using her water talent, which soon converted in to a massive freezing, cold ice. Freeze killed the magical plant, but it was re grown after few minutes. So Claire dashed through when thorns where dead and broken. Both Glitter and Spots helped her by breaking the frozen thrones.

Claire ended up falling on all fours on a cooled lava rock, which was at the end of the thorn forest. She was covered up in bruises and cuts, her hands were bleeding. But she took care of Spots whose wing got almost torn up when flying through the forest. She put pinch of blue pixie dust over his wound and wrapped a leaf bandage around it.

Glitter pointed on Claire's wounds and buzzed. He was asking why she was not taking care of her own wounds. But she shook her head. '' I have to save all pixie dust so I can go back home with my mom and you two'' she explained. '' and now we have to look for the cave of wolves, because I really can't imagine to face a dragon and beat him, even all fairies got together, we even can't face Kyoto, in Neverland'' she said to her friends, pointing at her map.

There were to ways for diamond castle, shorter one was crossing the lava river and facing the dragon and find the trap door which lead one to the coast of black lake, where one had to cross it to go to the island where the castle was situated.

And the longer way was through the wolf cave and to cross the misty mountains through the gap of Cadrahas, where it was almost possible to have a death, being caught to one of avalanches. But facing a dragon was impossible to a wee fairy.

Claire saw flames in far, where she could guess the dragon was, so she decided to walk in the opposite way, to find the cave of wolves.

She walked in narrow, steep pathway and had to climb a tall mountain, which came up on her way. She reached to the top, from where she could see nothing but mist and howling winds. Not only winds, but howls of wolves.

Claire shivered. But she reminded herself for what she had come for. For her father and for all in pixie hollow.

Three friends rested until their aching feet (wings, for two of them) felt almost frozen and Claire managed to take a short nap.

When she was awake, mist was reduced. She could see the steely pointed teeth like stones in wolf cave, which was shaped like a wolf head, was shining in dim light.

**OoOoOOoOooOooOooOooOoOOoOoOooOooOoOOooOOoOOooOoOoO OoOOoOoOOoOooOoOo**

**Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Sorry for the very late update, once again.**

**And a BIG thanx for esme(guest) and Love2Laugh (guest) for reviewing and encouraging me to write more! Thank you so much for the support. **** and thank you all who had reviewed and PM ed me!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can, please be patient with me!**

**~I luv Milarion~**


	15. Journey to the diamond castle - part IV

**Hey guyz, sorry that I haven't updated sooner but school stuff is almost killing me.**

**And views hit over 2000! * yay, party time* * fan girl squeal* thank you dear readers * bows to all readers***

**And now, let's get back to Claire's adventure.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOoOo ooooooOoOoooOoOoO**

Claire stood up. She had to pass that scary looking cave, even if you forget those wolves. she feared them, even the thought send shivers up her spine. But she could not turn back now, even her death would bring cruel fate to her father and all life in pixie hollow and mainland. She had to win this, no losing would be accepted in this, only winning and going back with her mother.

With much effort she climbed down the cliff she stayed and came back to the steep pathway of stones which she was walking on before. Glitter flew before her, trying to light up the misty pathway, but that was fruitless. Mist was too thick to be pierced by a single light of a small firefly.

So Claire had to use her hands and feet to guide herself, as her keen eye sight was not that much of use in the semi darkened environment, but she used it as much as she could.

In matter of hours, she reached to the entrance of the cave, but she was not too sure that she would find the way to the misty mountains, and to find the gap of Cadrahas, the only possible way to the dark island, where diamond castle situated.

She entered the cave, trying her best not to aware her presence to those fierce wolves. Cave was dark, and white bones were scattered everywhere in heaps, walls and ceiling was covered with thick sheets of cobwebs, making three friends shiver. Claire stepped further, trying to find the hidden pathway that lead to misty mountains. She was talking to Spots who was sitting on her satchel, about not finding the pathway soon. She feared that this would lead into very dangerous incident. She looked at glitter, who was flying ahead, lighting up their pathway and said, "glitter, don't growl in such a loud noise if you are hungry, you'll wake the wolves.''

Glitter turned back to shook his head in disagreement, but behind Claire, he saw most terrifying sight in his life, a huge wolf (compared to a fairy) was standing behind, with drooling mouth, and fiery red eyes. Its yellowish white teeth were shining in dim light. Glitter noticed everything in one look and letting out a terrified scream, he started flying away as fast as he could. Claire didn't look back, as she felt the stinking, warm breath of the wolf. She screamed once, before running in her top speed.

Their screams and the sound of thudding feet awakened the other wolves. They began to follow them, howling and growling. Claire panted as she ran through the twisting and twirling pathway, but no matter how much she'd run, wolves followed them in every move.

Suddenly she halted to break as they came to a dead end. Empty grey well was staring cruelly at them. Claire heard Glitter and Spots screaming, their sound echoing in the small cave they were now trapped in. she could not believe that this place is going to end up as their tomb. She must find a way to escape, but in few seconds, those wolves will capture them and gobble them all in a single bite. ''think Claire, think hard, you've got your mother's brain, think'' she told herself.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoooooooooooooooOOoOooooo oOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I think that is a sort of cliff hanger.**

**Once again, sorry for the late update, but I'll try to update next chapter soon.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, PM ed and favourite and followed this story , it means a lot to me. **

**~I luv Milarion~**


	16. Journey to the diamond castle-part V

**Hey, I'm back again, sorry for not updating sooner, but real life comes in the way. So, let's go back to Claire's adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Disney owns all characters, but I own Claire, Glitter and Spots. ( if I do own these characters, there will be a movie about queen Clarion and lord Milori's love story!)**

**OOooOoOooOoOooOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOooOooOoOoOoOOooOoO oOooOoOoOoOOOoOooOoOOOoOooOOOoOOoooooOoOOoooOOoOoo OooOoOOoOoOooOOOOoOOOoOOoOoOoOooOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOoOoOOOoOooOooOOooOoOo OoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoo **

Claire frantically searched around the small cave, trying to find a place of escape, but it was fruitless in the darkness.

Meanwhile, all wolves were sniffing and searching for their lost prey, as they approached the bend that lead to the doorway of the particular cave that Claire was hiding, all of them were terrified by the shadow and fierce hiss of the dragon, and that caused all of them to retreat in fear.

But it was only Claire, Spots and Glitter that tricked them with Claire's ability to create perfect shadows using her hands, Glitter's light, few feathers and perfect imitate of a dragon hiss.

With the little time they obtained, they began to search for a way of escape. Claire pushed a stone, and unexpectedly found a hole that was enough to squeeze through, on the wall of the cave. Sparing no time, she squeezed herself through it, signaling her friends to follow her. She was crawling on all fours, with cobwebs and dirt plastered to her face with her own blood, praying that this pathway to bring them to the other side of misty mountains.

Her hopes were growing up as she could see her pathway was lighted up than before, but all hope faded when she saw their way was blocked by fallen stones. But now they could not turn back as they all could hear the growls of wolves, in the cave they just abandoned. All began to remove the fallen stones, Claire ignored the bruises she was getting from the sharp edges of stones, her goal was more important and valueble to be abandoned for a mere wound.

Finally their way was cleared. All needed fresh air to breath. Panting, they moved to the light coming from end of their pathway.

Claire stopped dead in tracks. She was facing to the misty mountain range, with swirling winds and mist, mountains with icy hill tops and snow, covered with endless dark. But there was no way to reach them from the place she was standing in, other than jumping. She turned her head to see the darkness where she came from, only to hear the faint growls and howls of wolves.

Claire was shivering, but not from the cold, freezing air , she was a part winter fairy after all. She was afraid, she admitted to herself, for the first time. Sighing, she closed her eyes, only to see her father's sad face, the pain in his brown eyes remained hidden beneath the love and kindness for her. The tears that he thought she never noticed, and the suffering of her friends and all of pixie hollow.

She had to do this for them, so her father would return back to her with open arms to greet her and happiness in his eyes, once without the pain. And laughter and joy will find the way back to pixie hollow instead suffering, pain and exhaustion, as it was before her birth. She had to sacrifice everything, even her life as her mother had done, just to see her survive. Claire could not think of much bigger sacrifice, to give your whole life for someone whom you haven't even seen. After all, she was doing this for people she knew and loved, but for her mother…..

She remembered the time she had found her mother's diary, it was written in an old language Claire couldn't understand, Elven language, which was used only by a fairy queen for magic, as she later learned. But something written in common tongue, had made her weep.

It was something her mother had written about her, unfinished poem.

_Before you were concieved, I wanted you._

_Before you were born, I loved you._

_And now, as it is hours before you to be wrapped in my arms, I willingly give my life to you…._

At that point her mother's diary ended, Claire knew what happened next, her mother really gave her life to her.

Sighing, Claire came back to the matters at hand. There is only a simple thing left to do, to bring her back. Jumping off a cliff suddenly seemed as a simple thing to do when it was compared to what her mother had done.

Eyeing her friends, she stood up. Glitter understood what she was she up to, he screamed trying to stop her from what she was going to do. Spots, too protested, but securing her satchel on her back and wrapping her father's cape around her, she jumped down, to the endless darkness.

Wind filled her ears, as darkness welcomed her. She felt like eternity before she landed on soft, cool snow with a fiery pain in her leg and in her chest. She felt dizzy, but she tried to open her eyes and everything went black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOooOoooooooooooooooOoOOOOOOoOO ooOoOOoOoOooOoOooooooooooooooOoOooOOoOoOOoooOooooo oooooooooooooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo**

**Sorry about the huge delay * hides away from readers* but it was because my laptop was broken, internet connection went weird ( it is weird still, but I managed to post this) and tons of homework and tests and school stuff ( I hate this).**

**I won't be able to post sooner as exams are on the way and I have much to study still. But I promise I will finish this story sure. And thanx all you guyz for the warm feedback, especially Nerdherder51, Jadevictoria DH , Himeno Kazehito , esme(guest) and all the others who reviewed me and PM ed me.**

**And plz plz plz. RIEVIEW ! * looking with best puppy dog eyes***

**~I Luv Milarion~ **


End file.
